Family
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: When seaQuest vanishes how do those left behind cope?


Title: Family  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: None  
Summary: When seaQuest vanishes how do those left behind cope?  
Notes: I haven't written seaQuest fic in years. It was my first fandom and my first introduction to the wonderful world of fanfic. :) Over the summer I rewatched part of seaQuest season two and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. :)

The tiny personal communication device in Ben Krieg's left jean pocket beeped and the dark haired man pulled it out. He glanced at the small screen backlit by a soft green light and pulled up the incoming message.

They say tragedy brings people together and Ben had heard more from his former crewmates in the past six weeks than he had in the past year.  
Everyone wanting information.  
Everyone feeling helpless.  
The not knowing being the worst.

This latest message was from his ex-wife and Ben quickly typed out a short reply.

_/On my way….two blocks out./_

As he put the device away Ben looked at the street signs as he waited at a corner to cross to confirm his bearings.  
He was close enough to the beach that he could hear the waves of the Pacific.

Katie had organized this reunion of sorts a few weeks back.  
When things had first started to look bad.  
Now they'd gone from bad to ugly.  
They all needed each other now wether they admitted to it or not.  
The precious few that were left.

When Ben reached the beach side café it was after eight p.m. He quickly spotted the remaining three members of seaQuest's first crew.  
There were others of course… seamen, scientists all had gone on to other posts, other opportunities.  
These three, his friends, were what was left of the original core crew….the ones who knew Nathan Bridger best.

Ben sidestepped the pretty brunette hostess with a smile. As he reached the table Kristen Westphlaen stood and gave a quick hug.

"Doc."Ben greeted once everyone was seated. "Chief."

Krieg's gaze finally reached the woman next to him. "Katie."

Katie nodded as she returned her attention to the drink in front of her. Though Ben noted that she didn't put space between them like she usually did.

"Ben."Katie acknowledged as she took a sip of the amber liquid.

Crocker leaned forward though the music wasn't as loud as most the back table they were at would make conversation easier.

"My sources aren't tellin' me anything good."The former security chief grumbled.

Ben sighed. "I'm afraid mine aren't much better. Everything's coming back that they have nothing."

Kristen shook her head. "I don't understand that….I just don't, Ben. This is the seaQuest for God's sake it just can't…..vanish."

Crocker rested a comforting hand on Westphalen's left shoulder before saying. "I've known Nathan for over twenty years. He would not give that ship up without a hell of a fight. Something happened…..something that he either couldn't say no to or couldn't get out of."

Katie sat forward her gaze focused on the glass in front of her as she moved it around with her hands."This just doesn't feel right. If the UEO was covering up an accident or wreckage there would've been a leak…..there wasn't even a distress call. Tim or Lucas would've gotten something out."

"If they had time."Ben replied as a waitress appeared.

Ben gave her his drink order while ordering another round for everyone else.  
As much as they needed to stay sober they needed the comfort of the alcohol as well.

After the waitress left Kristen pulled out a small hand held computer and turned it on. She pulled up a program and began to scroll through it.

"Alright, let's go through what we know."Westphalen began quietly."Their last location was the Tonga Trench."

"Which is a couple hours from where they were previous."Katie added. "Our sources are good for that much info anyway. For some reason Bridger dropped everything and ordered them there."

Crocker nodded. "There were some skirmishes in the area but nothing big enough for Thomas to send Nathan there in that much of a hurry."

"Which leaves us with, what?"Ben asked as the waitress returned with their drinks.

After the waitress left Ben continued. "That this was personal? They were doing special ops?"

Kristen tossed the computer down onto the table in pure frustration. "No, he wouldn't let the UEO drag him into Black Ops unless it was part of a bigger picture."

"Sabotage."Katie suggested grimly. "Nathan's ruffled a few feathers. Inside the UEO and out."

"Scuttle the ship?"Crocker shook his head. "They're not murderers, Katie."

"Maybe not intentionally."Ben replied and saw Katie raise a surprised eyebrow at his agreement. "But if somebody tried to get revenge against the Seaquest. Maybe lure them to the trench and the trap goes wrong."

"There would've been something."Kristen argued. "Survivors, wreckage, ship logs. The UEO's been hunting around that site for weeks and they have absolutely nothing."

Ben leaned back and took a long swig of his drink. Relishing the taste as it burned its way down his throat.

Before joining the seaQuest Ben hadn't been one to keep people close. Always on the move always looking for his next opportunity.  
These people had welcomed him.  
Considered him one of their own.  
Willing to lay down their lives for him.

Their faces clearly etched in his mind: Tim, Miguel, Lucas, Bridger, Jonathan and Darwin.  
They all couldn't have just disappeared….there had to be some clue….anything.

Ben looked over at his ex-wife. "Katie, what about communication logs?"

Katie shook her head. "Still working on getting them. I contacted Shan and he's pulling in what favors he has…..but it's almost like they're blocking us. Not wanting any info out at all about the Seaquest…..they want it buried."

"Which brings us back to square one."Crocker commented as he took downed half his glass before setting it down. "After all Nathan and the crew have done for the UEO why wouldn't they be moving heaven and earth to find her?"

Ben nodded as he reached for Kristen's computer and picked it up turning it to face him. "Nothing that big goes missing without it affecting something….sonar….what about shipping channels anything else wreck, get stolen in the last two months?"

Katie shot Ben a sideways glance. "You're the one in the 'import/export' business. Wouldn't a wreck show up on your radar?"

"Cute."Ben replied with almost a smile. "So you are keeping tabs on me, huh?"

Katie shrugged as she switched to her second drink. "Just to be sure I don't have to bail you out of jail."

"Nice to know you have such a high opinion of me."Ben commented dryly as he returned his attention to the computer.

"I know you."Katie stated just as her com unit beeped and she pulled the device out of her pocket.

Katie scrolled through the message and a grim smile appeared on her face. "Shan heard back from one of his contacts. They're pulling off the search."

"It hasn't been long enough."Crocker protested even though he knew it was. Nearly two months with no answers. "With an area that large….."

Katie held up a hand. "You're preaching to the choir, Chief. Shan says they're giving up completely….that there are other things deemed more important that need the UEO's precious resources."

"They have to give some official report."Kristen stated. "What reason are they giving for Seaquest's disappearance?"

Katie slammed down the computer. "Politics! That's all this is! They're so afraid of stirring things up….of losing allies that they're just going to let Seaquest go. Mark it as an unknown incident and move on."

"That's insane."Ben commented just as his own communications unit started to beep and he knew Shan's message had been right. That it was starting to hit the 'net and the maritime community.

"We can't let them be forgotten."Kristen insisted her voice catching slightly on the last word.

Katie met her friend's gaze. "We won't."

"They'll have to lock us all up."Crocker vowed quietly.

Manilow raised his glass and looked up to the ceiling. "I promise you Nathan we'll find out what happened…..we'll find the seaQuest bring her home."

Katie,Ben and Kristen raised their glasses as well.

Each lost in their own thoughts and memories.  
Each knowing that they'd do whatever it took to find out what happened to their shipmates….their friends…..their family.

end


End file.
